


the view from above

by rocket_rach



Series: secrets we keep (to keep you safe) [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types, Trinity (Comics), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Fluff, Gift Fic, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23693749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocket_rach/pseuds/rocket_rach
Summary: nothing like a late night spent on a roof with your partners, sipping a nice tea
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Series: secrets we keep (to keep you safe) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1070310
Comments: 7
Kudos: 59





	the view from above

Clark and Diana both know Bruce Wayne inside and out, and they know one secret he doesn’t know that  _ they _ know. After all, he’s worked extremely hard to keep this secret under wraps. But when their team consisted of a demigoddess and a refugee from an alien planet, he really never stood much of a chance. They both know Bruce will tell them his biggest secret when he’s ready.

But for tonight, they were all content to sit on his building, in his city, and share some of Themyscira’s finest floral tea. Clark sipped his, his feet dangling off the ledge next to Bruce’s, going cross-eyed as he followed the steam past his nose. Bruce seemed happy just to have something warm at this great height, his gauntlet covered fingers gripping the plastic tightly. Diana seemed to be the only actively drinking this tea; it was her favorite blend, after all. The full moon above them was bright, illuminating the low clouds that always hung around Wayne Tower’s highest floors. Occasionally, the orange light and low hum of Gotham would creep through the clouds, but it was a quiet night.

“Thank you for coming,” Batman finally spoke. “This is… well, this is a hard topic for me to uh- talk about.”

Clark set down his halfway empty cup.

Diana shifted her weight, one leg bent on the building’s ledge, her other dangling into the open air.

“But there’s been some big changes in my life. Huge changes. Changes that, if I’m being honest? Scare the shit out of me. But Al…. he told me I should tell you everything. He’s generally right about this kind of…” he gestured vaguely, sighed, then placed his hands on his cowl and pulled it back. “Stuff.”

Diana reached for the thermos containing more of the tea, refilling her own cup and Clark’s.

“I trust you both more than I’ve ever trusted anybody,” Bruce continued. “and considering I was born in 1889, that’s saying a lot. I never thought I’d be in a world like this. All this technology and anger? All this hope and dust and, my god, it’s horribly beautiful. Then I met the two of you. Two god-like heroes who are  _ kind  _ and good and so gentle. Two people who check on me during battles where we’re fighting conquerors from other galaxies and yet, here the both of you are, fighting for this planet when you could have it at your feet. But that’s not who either of you are, and you have no idea just how grateful I am for that.”

“Wait, sorry- did you say  _ 1889 _ ?!” Clark blinked.

“Yes, Clark,” Bruce sighed, then looked to Diana. “You don’t seem surprised.”

“From a child descended from gods, I don’t find a child of Dracula that odd,” she shrugged. “I’ve met weirder beings in our travels.”

Clark looked like he was about to fall over.

Bruce, however, grinned and let his fangs flash  _ just _ enough.

The warrior moved so she could drape her arm across the Dark Knight’s shoulders, pressing a kiss to his temple. Much like Bruce, she understood that sometimes, actions spoke so much louder than words. To have lived for over a hundred years, cursed and still want to fight for the good in humanity? He had just been preaching about how awe inspiring he found her and Clark, but she wanted to sing his praises to the heavens and down to Hades judges. 

“You’re a vampire?” Clark finally asked.

Bruce nodded.

“But… I can hear your heartbeat?”

“You’re a reporter. You look for the truth.”

“What does me being a reporter have to do with  _ you  _ being a vampire?”

“Clark,” Diana cut in. “Vampirism is as old as the gods. It’s nature has changed, such as the gods have. By all standards, Bruce is pretty much in his mid-twenties. Vampires live for a very, very long time.”

The man of steel sipped his tea as he pondered this over.

“I’m hoping that this doesn’t change anything between us,” Bruce said after a beat. “Because I’ll need the both of you now more than ever. I’m sure you both heard about the circus accident that happened a few months back. The boy who lost his two parents in the middle of their family act? I was there. I- God. I saw it happen and I couldn’t do anything. I’ve taken him in. I have intentions of trying to change him nor, do I want to. But he’s human. He’s breakable. There’s nobody else on this planet I trust. Not as much as you two. I’m asking. Help me keep him safe.”

“Bruce, always,” Clark said, finally relaxing. “We’ll always stand by your side. I’m really, really glad you asked.”

“...And me? Being undead?”  _ Are you okay with that? _ left unsaid.

“You crack me up sometimes? You know that? Like ha-ha funny,” He stopped, but the Bat’s pointed stare spurred him on. “Bruce! Of course that doesn’t change anything between us! We’ve worked together, what, three years now? Not once have I seen you lunge at the sight of somebody bleeding. I’ve never read any reports of people being bitten in Gotham, at least in our times. You’re still good. We know you don’t kill, and finally getting the final piece of who you are just cements that. You could’ve destroyed Gotham ten years ago, twenty, or even ninety years ago. But Gotham isn’t known for its vampires, and,” He poked Bruce in the chest. “I have never known you to be a monster. That fact that you fight for justice just proves my point. The fact that you just asked us to help protect your little one proves you aren’t. But even if you didn’t have this costume or the kid, I know you’d still be a good, caring person.”

The trinity sat in silence, mulling over Clark’s words. A blimp rumbled beneath their dangling feet.

“More tea?” Diana asked as the blimp cornered Wayne Tower.

“No, thank you,” Bruce said as he stood. He shoved his cowl back on, pausing long enough to let his two partners catch the grateful tears glistening in his eyes. “I need to eat before I return home. See you both on Thursday?”

“We’ll meet you at the Mountain,” Clark smiled as Diana nodded.

With that, Batman fell from the roof. His cape billowed out, and seconds later the  _ pop  _ of his grappling gun echoed up the glass walls surrounding him.

“Huh,” Clark huffed as Diana topped his cup off. “For a second there, I thought he was gonna turn into a bat.”

Diana laughed, a bright smile on her face. “He doesn’t turn into a bat, Clark. He talks to them.” 

Superman spit his tea over the side of the building.

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to causeimanartist on tumblr!!!
> 
> hope u had a fun day and lots of delicious cake, my fluff icon and artist extraordinaire!!!!!!!!


End file.
